realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Balor
The balor is among the most powerful types of tanar'ri. Of all the inhabitants of the Abyss, they are second in power only to the Abyssal Lords, acting as the generals of their demonic armies. Description * A dark aura of power surrounds this towering humanoid with huge bat wings. Lurid flames dance over its skin. In one of its massive clawed hands, this creature bears a sword that looks sharp enough to cut even to the soul. In its other hand, it bears a whip licked by tongues of fire. * Balors stand among the greatest and most terrible of the underworld creatures. They rule as generals over demonic armies. They are the masterminds of schemes to seize power and destroy the innocent. Even among their own kind, balors are feared, as they motivate their kindred to spread terror and misery. * A balor stands about 12 feet tall. Its skin is usually dark red. It weighs about 4,500 pounds. Combat Balors love to join battle armed with their swords and whips. If they face stiff resistance, they may teleport away to loose a few spell-like effects at the foe. A balor’s +1 flaming whip is a long, flexible weapon with many tails tipped with hooks, spikes, and balls. The weapon deals bludgeoning and slashing damage, in addition to fire damage. A balor’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. * Death Throes (Ex): When killed, a balor explodes in a blinding flash of light that deals 100 points of damage to anything within 100 feet (Reflex DC 30 half ). This explosion automatically destroys any weapons the balor is holding. The save DC is Constitution-based. * Entangle (Ex): A balor’s +1 flaming whip entangles foes much like an attack with a net. The whip has 20 hit points. The whip needs no folding. If it hits, the target and the balor immediately make opposed Strength checks; if the balor wins, it drags the target against its flaming body (see below). The target remains anchored against the balor’s body until it escapes the whip. * Spell-Like Abilities: At will— blasphemy (DC 25), ''dominate monster (DC 27), ''greater dispel magic, ''greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), ''insanity (DC 25), ''power word stun, ''telekinesis (DC 23), ''unholy aura (DC 26); 1/day—''fire storm (DC 26), ''implosion (DC 27). Caster level 20th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. * Vorpal Sword (Su): Every balor carries a +1 vorpal longsword that looks like a flame or a bolt of lightning. * Summon Tanar’ri (Sp): Once per day a balor can automatically summon 4d10 dretches, 1d4 hezrous, or one nalfeshnee, glabrezu, marilith, or balor. This ability is the equivalent of a 9th-level spell. * Flaming Body (Su): The body of a balor is wreathed in flame. Anyone grappling a balor takes 6d6 points of fire damage each round. * True Seeing (Su): Balors have a continuous true seeing ability, as the spell (caster level 20th). * Skills: Balors have a +8 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. Tactics Round-by-Round The Balor is most effecrive as a ranged combatant, using its spell-like abilities to attack from a distance. ''Prior to combat; Unholy Aura. Round 1; Fire Storm or Implosion and quickened Telekinesis, or summon additional demons. If the balor does not deem itself seriously threatened, it conserves abilities useable only once per day, and uses Blasphemy instead. Round 2; Insanity or Power Word Stun. Round 3; Full melee attack with weapons, including entangle with whip. Round 4; Teleport or fly away with entangled foe to establish range; Repeat Round 1 and continue. A balor who wants to drive off or neutralize a party without slaying its foes avoids lethal attacks. Prior to combat; Unholy Aura. Round 1; Dominate Monster. Round 2; Power Word Stun. Round 3; Insanity or Telekinesis to incapacitate or repel a dangerous opponent. Round 4; Teleport or fly to establish range; Repeat Round 1 and continue. Notable Balors * The demon Errtu, archenemy of the Companions of the Hall and long time seeker of the artifact Crenshinibon, is a major antagonist in the Icewind Dale trilogy and Legacy of the Drow series. * The demon Chare'en was part of the Army of Darkness that attacked Myth Drannor. He raised a huge gnoll army in the Thunder Peaks, before being defeated and imprisoned. He is the main villain of the novel The Glass Prison. * The demon Wendonai is the Champion of Lolth. He was sent to corrupt the Ilythiiri and later the Drow. He came back in the novel series Lady Penitent and became the tool to kill the godess Eilistraee. * In the non-canon CRPG Neverwinter Nights 2, The balor Baalbisan was one of the demons of Ammon Jerro's Haven. After the trespassing of Kalach-Cha he was released by Shandra Jerro. Category:Balors Category:Tanar'ri